Another Logan & Rory Adventure
by purplemoon07
Summary: It is Logan & Rory's last year at Yale. They have off campus apartments with their friends...lets see what kind of trouble they get into now.
1. Australia?

**_Gilmore girls_**

**Another Logan & Rory adventure**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies, or music mentioned in this story.**

A little background knowledge before you read: Everything did indeed happen, but Rory returned to Yale instead of waiting it out. It is her and Logan's final year at Yale and they both have apartments off campus. Logan is sharing with Finn and Colin while Rory shares with Paris and Stephanie. Their apartments are in the same building, just different floors. Logan and Rory are together, Doyle and Paris are together, and Colin & Stephanie are together.

This is the Rogan I promised you all..so without further ado let the story begin:

Rory had just finished un-packing her final box when she heard a knock her bedroom door. She groaned but pushed aside the pile of clothes that were on her floor and opened in. In walked Logan Huntzberger carrying a bouquet of flowers in one hand a balancing two cups of coffee in his other.

"Well thank you Logan." Rory said giving him a kiss and taking one cup of coffee from him and the flowers. "I will need to get a vase for them." Rory said thinking out loud. Logan smiled and closed the door behind him.

"I have a question, more of a request." Logan started. Rory sat down in a chair in the corner to listen to him and he sat on the floor next to her. "I am wondering you would join Colin, Finn, and I on a little trip?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"And just where may I ask is this trip located?" Rory asked as she sipped her coffee. Logan smiled.

"Australia. Finn wants to go see his parents and introduce us to some of his friends." Logan explained. Rory nodded.

"And how much time do I have to pack?" She asked with a knowing grin. Logan smirked at her. She knew him so well.

"We leave next Tuesday. It will only be for a week so you won't miss much. I promise to have someone get all of your homework to you some how daily and take notes for you. Lots of notes and good ones." Logan replied. Rory smiled at him.

"Okay I'll go." she said simply. Logan smiled and pulled her up from the chair to give her a hug.

"Do you need any help un-packing?" he asked looking around. Rory shook her head.

"I think I can handle it. I might need you later to help me hang a few things up, but other than that its covered." Rory explained. Logan nodded.

"I need to get going then. I promised the guys to help set up the poker table." he explained. Rory nodded and gave him a kiss goodbye as he walked out the door. Then she sat back down in the chair pulling her legs up and putting her arms around them. It was going to be another adventurous year at Yale.

**Okay I know this is short, but I want to know if you all like where I am going with this so far? I just came up with this and started typing letting the ideas flow. I'm not sure how I like it, but I will let you all be the judge of it. Please review and I hope you all like it. I will update soon. Happy Holidays!**


	2. One Day Early

**_Gilmore girls_**

**Another Logan And Rory Adventure**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies, or music mentioned in this story. Thank you.**

The rest of the week Rory went to class as planned. She called Lorelai, and discussed her plans to go off to Australia with Logan and his friends-well 'their' friends now. Everything was set to go. It was the day before the big trip, and all Rory had to do was pack, but that's easier said than done. Logan was helping her, or at least that's what he was supposed to be doing.

"What's about this bathing suit?" Rory asked holding up the third, and last one she had.

"Again, what's with the one peice Ace?" Logan asked as he flipped through a magazine on Rory's bed.

"I'm just not one of those girls that wears the skimpy bikini." Rory explained taking a seat beside Logan on the bed. He rested his hand on her thigh.

"Ace, I will pick out a bathing suit for you tomorrow. Now with that said, is everything else you need packed for tomorrow?" Rory glanced at her suit case and nodded. "You have your books, notes, and homework taken care of?" he went on to ask.

"Yep." she replied.

"Well then I think we have plenty of time to-" Logan started and was now practically on top of Rory when Paris burst through the door.

"I need to make a damn phone call!" Paris exclaimed. Logan jumped and Rory looked at her like she was psycho.

"Then go make your phone call Paris." Rory said simply.

"I can't, the damn phone won't work, and I left my cell phone at Doyle's. Which is why I need to make a phone call to tell him I need my phone." Pairs said obviously stressed, and pacing back and forth in front of the bed. Logan stood and handed her his cell phone and patted her shoulder.

"There you go Paris, go make your phone call, and please calm down. Take a breather." he said as he went back to the bed. Paris rolled her eyes at him, but forced a small smile.

"Thanks, but just so you know, I still don't really like you because of all the bullshit you pull with Doyle." Pairs said pointing at him then walked out to make her call. Logan shook his head then looked at Rory.

"She is so strange." he said simply. Rory nodded and kissed his neck.

"She is, but lets not focus on Paris. Let's focus on what almost happened before Paris." Rory said as she strattled Logan. He smiled and pulled her head down to kiss him. Rory began to un-button Logan's shirt when again Paris burst through the door.

"Honestly Paris don't you knock?" Rory asked rather irritated.

"I'm so sorry I am disturbing your sex life Gilmore, but you might want to hold that since Logan's friends are here." Paris said loud enough for anyone in their apartment could hear. Colin and Finn walked in behind her, both grinning as Rory climbed off of Logan and Logan sat up running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry to disturb you mate, but we have a problem and needed to talk to you." Finn explained taking a seat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"And you couldn't just call?" Logan asked frustrated.

"Now now Huntzberger it's not our fault you're not getting laid. The pilot called and said the weather tomorrow is supposed to be awful so we either have to delay our trip, or leave tonight." Colin explained as he took a seat on the desk chair.

"Well Ace, what do you want to do? It's your schedule we had to clear." Logan said looking down at Rory who now had her head on his chest while he played with her hair.

"Colin and Finn what do you want to do? I just can't decide upon this. It's not fair to them." Rory explained. Finn stood from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed closest to Logan.

"I say we go tonight. What do you say to a bit more spontatious adventure darling?" Finn asked her with a smirk.

Rory sat there for a moment thinking about it, then decided one day ahead wasn't going to really wreck any plans. "Okay, let's go." she said then stood. Colin grabbed her bag off the end of her bed and they all walked out the door.

"See you next week Paris!" Rory said as she walked past Paris in the commin room watching C-Span. Paris just waved, she was too engrossed in the show.

After swinging by the guys apartment to get their stuff, and dragging Steph along too they were off to the airport.

Australia awaited their arrival.

**I'm so sorry for the lack of an update here lately. I moved, and my computer has not been working at all. I promise to update more often this time. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review.**


	3. Arriving

**Gilmore girls**

**_Another Logan & Rory Adventure._**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies, or music mentioned in this story. Thank you.**

**Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing. Please keep them coming!**

The plane ride was mostly spent sleeping and playing cards. It seemed like a short flight because of those two things. When they stepped off the plane hot air immediatly hit their faces and washed over their bodies.The group quickly moved into the limo to get out of the heat.

"Wow it's hot out there!" Stephanie said as she relaxed into the back seat of the limo beside Colin. Finn smiled at her.

"Yep. It's wonderful. I hate the cold." Finn said beaming. He was happy to be back home. The drive to Finn's house was short. This they were all greatful for.

"I don't remember your house being this big Finn." Stephanie said looking up at the huge building in front of them. Finn just smiled at her.

"Come along, my family awaits." he said walking ahead of all of them to get inside. He opened the door and stepped in. Everything was quiet. "Mum..Dad?" Finn yelled.

"Finn!" A girl exclaimed as she ran towards him with her arms open. Finn dropped his luggage and took the girl into his arms and swirled her around in the air. She looked about 16 or 17 and just like Finn, only girlier of course.

"Aurora are you getting taller?" he asked the girl who looked to be about 5'5. Much shorter Finn. She playfully slapped his arm.

"You know I haven't Finn. Don't put your height in my face. I can't help that I took after mum and you took after dad." Aurora said. Then they turned to the people standing behind them looking with intrest.

"Oops almost forgot. Aurora you remember Colin, Logan and Stephanie I'm sure. This is Logan's girlfriend Rory." Finn said pointing to Rory. "Rory this is my baby sister Aurora." he said pulling the girl closer with his wrapped arm around her shoulder. The girls smiled at each other and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Rory said politely. Aurora nodded.

"Like ways." Aurora said then turned back to Finn. "Mum and Dad had to go to a garden party, but they said they would be back early." Aurora explained. Finn nodded.

"Well I suppose I can show you all to your rooms." Finn suggested. Everyone nodded, and followed him upstairs.

"So do you want to go down to the beach in a while?" Logan asked as him and Rory un-packed their things and put them away. They were sharing a room as well as Stephanie and Colin. Rory nodded.

"That will be nice." Rory said with a smile. Logan gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Which reminds me, we need to find you a decent bathing suit." Logan said with a smirk. Rory grinned at him.

"Okay, but you need to remember that I will be wearing this bathing suit on the beach. Which means other people will see it, some of which will be guys." Rory said continuing to grin. Logan's smirk dropped off his face.

"Well maybe we should just get you a bathing suit that only I will see and you can wear one of those you packed for the beach." Logan suggested. Rory laughed a little and smiled at him.

"Deal." Rory said then went back to un-packing just as Colin walked in.

"Hey Steph wants to go shopping, do you guys want to go with us?" Colin asked. Rory and Logan looked at each other then shook their heads.

"We're getting ready to go down to the beach." Logan said. "But have fun shopping Colin." he said with a smirk. Colin rolled his eyes and walked out of the room with his head down.

"He is so whipped." Logan said to Rory as he dug out his swim trunks. Rory smiled at him and then went into their bathroom to put her bathing suit and sun lotion on.

**A/N: Please review! I'm sorry I have not been updating as often. I promise I will again soon. I hope you all like the chapter, and sorry its short.**


	4. A Night At The Club

_Gilmore girls_

**'Another Logan & Rory Adventure'**

I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music in this story. Thank you.

Logan and Rory spent most of the afternoon on the beach talking and playing in the water. Colin and Stephanie went down to join them in the water after their two hour shopping spree, which Colin was very pleased was _only _two hours long. At around four-thirty the group went back up to the house to see what Finn had been doing all day.

As they entered the house they heard laughter coming from a room further into the house. The group looked at each other confused and went to find where the laughter was coming from.

"So he just picks up a handful of sand and dumps it on his head then walks away." Finn's mother was saying and they all began to laugh again.

"Oh hey mates." Finn said standing up and going over to his friends. "Did you have a good day at the beach?" He asked them. They all nodded.

"Talking about the time Colin put sand in your diaper it sounds like?" Logan asked with a grin. Finn nodded.

"Mum will never forget." He said then walked back over to his family with his friends following behind him.

"Hello Stacia, good to see you again." Logan said kissing the older woman's hand. She smiled at him.

"Always the charmer Logan." Stacia said with a laugh. Logan winked at her then turned to her husband.

"Nice to see you Gregory." Logan said shaking hands with Finn's father.

"How's are your parents Logan?" The man asked as Steph and Colin said their hello's to Stacia.

"Both doing just fine." Logan replied with a smile. Gregory nodded and took a sip of his scotch. Logan turned and looked at Rory and held out his hand for her to take. "I would like you both to meet my girlfriend Rory Gilmore." Logan said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Rory." Stacia said shaking her hand. Rory smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too." Rory said then turned to shake hands with Gregory.

"Nice to meet you, Richard and Emily's granddaughter?" Gregory asked as he shook her hand. Rory smiled and nodded.

"The same. Nice to meet you."

"Well its good to have you all back here, and to have you Rory. You know if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask." Stacia explained as she got up to freshen her drink. "And it is so good to have my Finn back here. You spend way too much time in America. Steph, Rory please do me a favor and get his bum here to see me more often." Stacia went on with a smile. The girls smiled and her and nodded.

"Well I have an early morning so I will be off to bed.I will see you all tomorrow." Gregory said then turned to his wife. "Goodnight darling." He said giving her a kiss.

"I will be up in a few." Stacia said with a smile. Gregory nodded and headed upstairs.

"So how long will you be staying?" Stacia asked as she took a seat again on the coach. The group took a seat around her on the other coach and two chairs.

"A week." Finn replied. Stacia frowned at this. "I know, I know, but I must get back to school." Finn explained. Stacia just nodded.

"Well I'm just glad to have you home darling." She said. "What do you kids have planned for the week? We have had wonderful weather lately."

"Shopping!" Stephanie said with a bright smile. Stacia smiled at her. All of the guys groaned.

"We will probably go to the beach together tomorrow and get the jet ski's and surf boards, maybe play a game of beach rugby." Finn suggested. The guys nodded.

"We can do that while the girls go shopping." Colin said maucking Steph as he said 'shopping'. Steph smacked his arm.

"Sounds like you all will have a good time. You should spend some time with Aurora while your here too. She misses you, you know." Stacia said to Finn. Finn nodded.

"I know mum. We'll all go out to lunch tomorrow or something." he said. Stacia smiled at him.

"Such a good boy. Now I'm off to bed. Give your mother a hug and a kiss good night." Stacia said with a grin. Finn obliged and did as his mother instructed him too as well as Colin and Logan. Steph gave her a hug and Rory did too.

Once his mother was safely upstairs and out of ear shot Finn kneeled down closer to the group and whispered:

"Do you want to go clubbing?" he asked. Logan and Colin smiled and nodded then they looked over at the girls.

"Well I'm not going to leave you alone at club in Australia." Stephanie said. "I need to go upstairs to get ready." She said then headed up the stairs.

"I'll go." Rory said simply. Logan gave her a kiss then allowed her to go upstairs to get ready as well.

Fourty-Five minutes later the girls came back down stairs in their party clothes. Stephanie was in a red tube dress with black pumps and her hair up and curled. Rory was wearing a black knee length dress with a corset styled top, and black heels to go with it. Logan and Colin looked at the girls in front of them and were speachless.

"I take it we look good?" Steph asked with a smile as she and Rory looked at their boyfriends faces. The boys gulped and nodded then held out their hands for their girlfriends to take.

"Alright mates lets go." Finn said grabbing his keys. Everyone followed behind him then stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a voice.

"Where do you think you're going Finn?"

"Aurora! What are you doing up?" Finn asked with a huge fake smile on his face as he walked over to his little sister.

"Cut the bullshit Finn, where the hell do you think you're going without me?" Aurora asked cutting her brother off guard and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can't go with us, you are much too young." Finn said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're going to a club aren't you?'' Aurora asked raising her eyebrows. Finn smiled at her.

"You can't go! You are far too young." Finn tried. Aurora shook her head.

"I can go if I want to go. It is not illegal for me to go Finn!" She said starting to raise her voice. Finn grabbed her shoulders and bent down to look her in her eyes.

"Look, I don't want you to go out tonight because I know how the guys are around you. Then I will have to go and be big brother and I know that embarrasses you." Finn tried to reason. Aurora looked at him for a minute emotionless and Finn thought he had won her over.

"Finn I'm going or I'll tell mum and dad about you having sex in their bed." Aurora said stepping back to look at him in triumph. Finn's mouth dropped open.

"You wouldn't!" he said in a very high pitched voice.

"Oh I would, now I'm already and we better get the hell outof here before Mum and Dad wake up." Aurora said walking past her brother. Finn hunched over for a moment rubbing his temples.

"Come on Finn, we'll keep an eye on her." Logan said grabbing his friends shoulder and leading him out the door.

At the club Aurora found a boy around her age to dance with, and Finn made sure he knew where they were at all times. Stephanie and Colin were dancing beside Rory and Logan on the dance floor while Finn found his way to the bar to talk to a red head.

"So are you having a good time Ace?" Logan asked as they started walking off the dance floor to grab a drink. Rory smiled and nodded at him.

"I'm glad I came with you guys." She said just as they reached the bar. Finn had his red heads back pressed against the bar and his hands roamed every inch of her as they heavily made out. "Eww!" Rory said in disgust as she moved away from the two lusty lovers. Logan laughed.

"Do you expect anything more of Finn?" he asked as he handed her her drink. Rory smiled and shook her head.

"Good point. So are you going to tell Finn that Aurora and that guy just walked off or should I?" Rory asked pointing to where Aurora and her 'guy friend' used to be.

"Aww shit!" Logan yelled running a hand through his hair. He looked over at Finn then looked at Rory with disgust because of Finn then tapped Finn's shoulder. "Man, Aurora and that guy just walked off." Logan said. Finn looked back at the girl who was previously occupying his time then whispered something in her ear and walked off with Logan. Rory followed a little slower behind.

"Did you see where they went off to?" Finn asked. Logan shook his head.

"No, but they couldn't have gotten far." Logan replied. He looked back to see Rory being pulled by the arm by some guy. "Hey I need to go help Rory." Logan said pointing at her. Finn nodded.

"Okay I will go find them." Finn said then continued to walk.

"Hey!" Logan yelled causing the guy to look up. "Leave her alone." he yelled again pulling on Rory's other arm to get her away from him.

"I'm just having a little fun mate." The guy said as he grabbed for Rorys arm again. By this time Colin and Stephanie had come over to them. Rory went behind the boys with Stephanie and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie asked her. Rory nodded in their embrace.

"Now do we still have a problem here?" Logan asked getting into the guys face. The guy backed up a bit when Colin started getting closer too.

"No mate, no problem. Like I said I was just trying to have a bit of fun." he went onto say.

"Well my _girlfriend_ didn't, so leave her alone and we will leave you alone. Got it?" Logan asked. The guy nodded then turned and walked away. "Now we have to go help Finn, Aurora walked off with that guy she was dancing with." Logan explained to Colin. Colin nodded and they both turned to the girls.

"Are you going to be alright here by yourselves?" Colin asked them. The girls nodded and walked to the bar to have a seat. Colin and Logan walked over to where Finn had previously been headed. They spotted him in a corner talking to the two.

"Everything alright over here?" Logan asked. Finn nodded.

"Just need to clarify that my sister is not an easy lay for this scum bag right here." Finn explained not taking his eyes off of the guy. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Finn you are making a big deal out of nothing!" Aurora protested. Finn shook his head.

"No Aurora you need to be more careful, now come on lets go home and pretend like none of this ever happened tonight." he said holding out his head for her to take. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"No, you know what? You are not dad! You can't tell me what to do, and I can handle myself. If I wanted to sleep with this guy then fine! I'm not even a virgin!" Aurora screamed at him. Finn was taken back by her last confession. He swolled and nodded his head.

"Okay fine, but I am leaving in twenty minutes and you better be in that damn car or you can find your own way home." Finn said in a tone just loud enough to be heard over the music. Aurora started crying and reached for his arm.

"I'm sorry Finn. I'm so sorry I didn't mean it." she tried. Finn shook his head.

"Twenty minutes Aurora." was all he said then he turned back around. Logan and Colin stood there puzzled for a minute not knowing what to say or do and then turned to find their girlfriends. Finn was back at the bar with his red head talking to her they saw.

"Hey we're going to be leaving soon." Logan said to the girls. They both nodded and hopped off of the bar stools they had been sitting on. Colin quickly went to Finn to tell him they would be waiting in the suv then the couples headed out the door.

"Well that was an interesting night." Stephanie said as she settled onto Colin's lap in the back seat next to Logan and Rory.

"Never is a dull night or moment with this group." Colin said just as Finn and his red head came out to the suv. He taking the driver seat and she in the passanger. He started the suv and sat there for a moment.

"Do you think she is going to come out?" Logan asked. Finn shook his head.

"I don't know mate. And right now part of me doesn't care." Finn said just as they heard the left door open on the suv. Aurora got in and shut the door then continued crying. Finn sighed and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nope never a dull moment." Colin repeated quietly.

**Okay so this chapter is much much longer than all of my others. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I worked hard on it and I am expecting reviews! Please please please review people! Thank you all that have been and I will update again as soon as possible! **


	5. Oh Shit

**Gilmore girls**

**Another Logan & Rory Adventure.**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies or music mentioned in this story.**

Rory woke up the next morning alone. There was a note on Logan's pillow explaining where he was.

_Rory,_

_Finn, Colin and I went to the beach to surf. The girls are downstairs having breakfast, and my credit card is in your purse for shopping later. See you at lunch. -Logan_

Rory smiled and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of her.

Downstairs Rory found Stephanie and Aurora eating breakfast quietly. Aurora obviously had not slept last night and she had a tear streaked face still.

"Good morning guys." Rory said taking the bar stool beside Stephanie. The girls looked over at Rory and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" Stephanie asked. Rory nodded with a smile. The cook set a plate of food in front of her and a large mug of coffee and Rory dug into it. "So are we going to hit the shops around here?" Steph asked as she took a bite of her eggs. Rory nodded.

"Logan left me his credit card." she said. Stephanie's eyes lit up.

"Serious shopping then. Colin never leaves me alone with his credit card. He says I'm a shopaholic or something like that and I have a problem. I beg to differ!" She said with a laugh. Rory laughed and shook her head.

"Are you going with us too Aurora?" Rory asked. Aurora shook her head.

"No, I'm just going to stay in today." Aurora said quietly. Rory looked at Steph and they held a glance for a minute, but said nothing.

Rory and Stephanie finished up their breakfast then headed out the door. Finn had given Stephanie permission to drive his SUV since she had her license in Australia and Rory didn't.

"So where to first?" Stephanie asked as she started the engine and put in 'The Fray' c.d. Rory looked around then shrugged.

"You know the area better than I do, and I know you know the shopping better than I do." Rory said with a smile. Stephanie nodded.

"To the boardwalk it is." She said with a small laugh then pulled out of the long drive way and onto the road.

"So how are you and Logan doing?" Stephanie asked trying to make small talk as they walked into another shop along a strip of stores.

"Great, he's, just great." Rory said with a smile thinking about Logan. Stephanie smiled at her. "How are you and Colin?" Rory asked as she looked a blue silky top. Stephanie smiled at her.

"We're doing good. Do you ever think that maybe the guys that we are dating are 'the ones'?" Stephanie asked as she looked at a sundress. Rory nodded.

"Yes, I could see myself with Logan in the future. In fact I can't see my future without Logan there." Rory said thinking about it. Stephanie nodded.

"I'm the same way with Colin. We need to get Finn hooked up with a girl." Stephanie said as they both took their purchases up the counter.

"A lovely red head." Rory said with a laugh as she tried to mimic Finn's australian dialect. Stephanie laughed at her. Then Rory's cellphone went off just as she was grabbing her bags.

"Hello?" she answered.j

"Hey, having fun?" Logan asked. Rory smiled

"Yes, thank you." Rory said sweetly.

"you're welcome. So where do you ladies want to meet up for lunch?" Logan asked. Rory turned to Stephanie.

"Logan wants to know where we want to go to lunch at Steph." she said. Steph shrugged. "It doesn't matter, you guys choose." she said into the phone.

"Okay, tell Steph to meet us at the Barbi, she will know what we are talking about ok?" Logan asked.

"He said to meet them at the Barbi." Stephanie nodded and smiled. "We'll be there." Rory said.

"Alright see you then." Logan said then they hung-up.

"What's the Barbi?" Rory asked. Stephanie smiled.

"You'll see. Did he ask about Aurora?" Stephanie asked as they got into the suv again. Rory shook her head. "I have never seen Aurora or Finn fight. This is not good." Stephanie went on to say.

"He was just trying to protect her last night." Rory said. Stephanie nodded.

"Finn can be a bit over protective at times, but last night Aurora needed him and she just doesn't want to admit that. Hopefully they will make up before we have to leave." Rory said confused then she saw Logan running up to the suv. Stephanie smiled at her and ran towards the beach in search of Colin.

"Hey Ace." Logan said giving her a hug and kiss.

"Hey, what are we doing here?" Rory asked still confused.

"Oh Finn started a fire in his fire pit down there and we are going to have a barbique tonight. It's tradition to have it at least once everytime we are in Australia, we chose tonight. We call it the barbi." Logan said with a smile as they held hands and walked down to the group. "Aurora wasn't with you guys?" Logan asked. Rory shook her head.

"No she said she was going to stick around the house today." Rory explained. Logan looked at her confused.

"But she told Finn that she was with you guys when he called earlier." Logan said. Rory shook her head.

"Where's Aurora?" Finn asked when he saw that only Logan and Rory had walked down. Logan and Rory shrugged.

"She didn't go with us today Finn." Stephanie said from Colin's lap. Finn threw down the wood he had in his hands, took out his cellphone and ran up towards his house.

"Oh shit." Colin said with a sigh. Everyone watched Finn until he went into the house.

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews and support. I am so sorry I have not been able to update very often. It has been a crazy time for me and I feel like I'm on a rollar coaster of emotions right now. Please bare with me. I hope you all like this chapter and please continue with the reviews:)y. **

**-Jasmine**


	6. Searching For Aurora

_Gilmore girls_

**Another Logan & Rory Adventure**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies, or music mentioned in this story. Thank you!**

Logan and Colin quickly ran up the hill after Finn. He had already jumped in his running suv and was getting ready to take off when they both jumped in front of the car to stop him. He slammed on the brakes and rolled down the passanger side window as they walked over.

"We're going with you." Logan said opening the passanger side door as Colin slipped in the back. Finn said nothing just hit re-dial on his cell phone which was hooked up to his speaker phone device in the car. They all heard Aurora's voicemail pick up again.

"Fuck!" Finn yelled as he hit the steering wheel. Logan and Colin looked at him with concern, but said nothing. Finn drove around all of the small shops and around the boardwalk where Aurora normally hung-out with her friends. They all searched at several beaches while he tried countless times to reach her on her cell. Then finally Logan got a call from Rory.

"Hello?" Logan answered.

"Hey, Aurora just called. She wants Steph and I to pick her up so we need the suv." Rory explained. Logan tapped on Finn's shoulder and lowered his phone.

"Rory's on the phone, she said Aurora called and she wants Steph and her to pick her up." Logan explained to him.

"Is she okay?" Finn asked. Logan raised the phone back to his mouth.

"Did she have anything else to say, where is she at?" he asked Rory.

"We can't say, but she is alright. I will explain everything after we pick her up." Rory said feeling bad knowing Finn won't be satisfied with her answer. Logan relayed the message onto Finn who just silently got back into the suv as did the other two boys.

"We'll be there in a minute." Logan said then shut his phone. Finn pulled off the beach they were at like and quickly headed home ignoring all road laws.

When they arrived back at Finn's house the girls were standing in the driveway waiting for them. Stephanie quickly got into the drivers seat after Finn got out, and Rory took Logan's seat in the front. The three boys stood in the driveway with dumbfounded/confused looks on their faces, but let the girls go for Aurora.

"I feel so bad that we couldn't tell Finn." Rory said as she sunk into the seat.

"So do I, and Aurora better have some explaining to do. I want to know how she got herself into this mess, and now we have to be the ones to literally bail her out.." Stephanie said as she pulled into the Melbourne Police Station. She safely parked the car, and took her seat belt off. Both girls let out a sigh, gave each other a half smile and then opened the door to go in.

"I wonder if Finn has been locked up here too.." Rory thought as they walked through the doors and up to the front desk. Stephanie nodded and then talked to the police officer in the window.

"We're here to pick up Aurora Morgan..." Stephanie began

_**Okay sorry for being so mean, but I promise you all that I will be updating more frequently now! And sorry that this is soo short. I was going through a rough time, but all of that is in the past and I'm looking forward to the future :).I hope you all enjoyed my chapter, and thank you so much for being such great supporters, and commenting on this, it means so much to me! Please keep the reviews coming and tell me what you think should happen or what you think is going to happen. Love you all. -Jasmine**_


	7. Answers

_Gilmore girls_

**Another Logan & Rory Adventure**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies, or music mentioned in this story. Thank you!**

"We're here to pick up Aurora Morgan..." Stephanie began.

"Let me see if she has been released yet." The lady behind the glass window said to them. Obviously tired of being there, but trying to be as polite as possible. "Okay she can go. A police officer will escort her out in a moment." the lady said. Both girls thanked her and she forced a smile as they turned to sit down.

"Finn is going to be so upset." Rory said looking down at her feet as they waited. Stephanie nodded as she stared at the wall with a far away look on her face. Soon they both heard a door click and an officer walk Aurora out with her belongings.

"Hey." Aurora said weakly as she stepped forward with the girls. "Thank you for coming." she offered. Steph and Rory both nodded and stood up next to her.

"Are you ready to go?" Stephanie asked. Aurora nodded so they all headed outside to the suv. There was silence in the car as they drove down the road for about five minutes then Stephanie pulled off to the side of the road and turned around in her seat facing Aurora in the back. Aurora at first looked shocked and confused then realized that Stephanie wanted some answers so she looked down at her hands.

"Do you want to tell me why I just had to bail you out of jail Aurora?" Stephanie asked with a calm voice. Aurora put her hands to her face and began to sob into them. Stephanie just shut off the engine and sat there staring at her waiting for a reply. Rory sat in her seat looking from Stephanie to Aurora from Aurora to Stephanie not saying a word.

"I went out with that guy, Mark, that I met at the pub the other night. I did it I guess because Finn told me not to and I was tired of him always telling me what to do and what not to. So I went to the beach with him and a few of his friends and we started drinking. One thing led to another and he was on top of me and I didn't have my shirt on. A few cops came down where we were because they saw the cars parked and they saw us. So they said we had to get up and I had to put my shirt on and they were going on about indecent exposure so I started to yell at them. Then before I knew it I was in handcuffs and in the back of a coppers car." Aurora said crying through the whole story. Stephanie looked over at Rory and nodded her head.

"Yep you were right, Finn is going to be pissed about this." She said as she started the car again and drove the rest of the way home.

Back at the Morgan home Finn was pacing accross the room while Logan and Colin tried to calm him down. Then they saw headlights turn into the drive way and Finn quickly took a seat and put his head in his hands. Logan and Colin glanced at each other then looked at the door as the three ladies walked in. Colin and Logan stood greeting them. Finn remained in his seat with his head in his hands. Aurora quickly ran upstairs avoiding Finn completely and went into her bedroom. Colin and Stephanie followed suit.

"Do you need anything man?" Logan asked as Rory walked up the stairs. Finn shook his head and looked up briefly.

"No, thanks. I'll see you in the morning." Logan smiled at him and nodded then headed up the stairs.

**Okay so what's going to happen in the morning? hehe. I'm so mean, but I updated sooner! You all should reward me for that by pushing the pretty button to review ;). lol. Please review and thank you all that have been! -Jasmine p.s. Happy Easter!**


	8. Going Back Home

_**Gilmore girls**_

**Another Logan & Rory Adventure**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies, or music mentioned in this story. Thank you!**

The next morning Finn came downstairs to find Aurora sitting at the counter eating a bagel. He took a barstool and brought it around the counter to sit across from her. Aurora sighed.

"I'm sorry Finn." She said keeping eye contact with him. He nodded.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a concerned look on his face as he took a sip of orange juice the cook placed in front of him. Aurora nodded.

"I was scared, but I knew that you were upset with me so I didn't feel like I could call you so I called Stephanie and Rory instead." she explained.

"You should know that no matter what I will always be there for you Aurora. You're my baby sister and I will do anything for you." Finn explained as he came around the counter to give his sister a hug. They both smiled at each other then Finn took his seat again.

"So are we good?" She asked. Finn smiled at her and nodded.

"We're good. By the way though, how is that prison. I don't recall ever being there." He said with a faraway look on his face trying to remember.

"You've been there Finn. You were just too drunk to remember it." Aurora said with a laugh just as Colin and Logan came down the stairs.

"Goodmorning." Finn said to both of them. They both nodded at him and Aurora.

"We need to get the girls up soon the plane leaves in a half an hour." Colin explained as he took a seat next to Aurora and Logan took a seat next to him.

"I want to say bye to my mum and dad first and then I will be ready." Finn said as he got up and walked out of the room in search of his parents.

"So you doing better?" Logan asked. Aurora nodded.

"Much. Thank you guys." Aurora said sweetly. She gave them both a hug. "I hope your flight goes well." she said then walked up the stairs to say good bye to the girls.

Stephanie and Rory had both been occupied in Logan and Rory's room trying to get their suit cases to close with all the new stuff they purchased and brought inside. Aurora walked in and laughed at them.

"Hey, we bailed your ass out of jail, you shouldn't laugh at us!" Stephanie said as she jumped up and down on her butt on top of the suit case trying to get it to close a little more.

"Aha! I got it!" Rory said triumphantly. Aurora again laughed and Stephanie pouted.

"I'm going to miss you girls." Aurora said going over to Stephanie and sitting on the suit case too. Then Rory took a seat behind them on the suitcase and it finally closed enough for Stephanie to get it shut.

"Are you girls ready?" Logan asked as he and Colin came into the bedroom. The three girls looked up at them and then looked at each other. Steph, Aurora and Rory embraced and quickly said their goodbyes.

"Make sure you call!" Aurora said as they walked down the stairs behind the guys whom were carrying the suitcases. (and not with ease).

"Oh we will. Promise." Stephanie said as Rory nodded.

Finn met them at the doors downstairs with his own suitcase.

"Ready then?" Finn asked. They all nodded and Aurora gave him a big hug.

"I will miss you." Aurora said. "Mum and Dad need to send me to see him sometime." Aurora went on. Finn smiled and nodded.

"I will try to do some persuading." Aurora smiled. They all said their final goodbye's then stepped out into the warm Australian weather outside and into a cool airconditioned limo waiting in the drive for them.

"This was a good trip." Colin decided.

"One of the better ones." Logan agreed.

"None of us ended up in jail-well none of the males at least." Finn said with a small laugh. They all laughed with him.

The limo came to a stop on the runway of the airport and they all stepped out of the limo and onto the small private plane. It was a good trip indeed, but Yale awaited for their next adventure.

**Okay so that was a really cheesy ending I know, but oh well I like it! lol I will update again soon. Sorry my chapters are so short, but they will get longer once they are back at Yale. Please review! And thank you all for your kind generous reviews in the past :). -Jasmine**


	9. Finn & Colin Walk In

_**Gilmore girls**_

**Another Logan & Rory Adventure**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, movies, or music mentioned in this story. Thank you!**

The group headed back to their own apartments to catch up on some much needed sleep, and to readjust to the time change. Rory walked into her apartment and was greeted by the sight of Paris asleep on the living room couch with beer bottles, icecream, and many assortments of junk food lying all around her. Rory sighed and quickly dropped her luggage off in her bedroom then went to the living room to clean up after her friend. After picking everything up she found a blanket and covered Paris up then turned to walk away but turned back when she heard a small sound.

"Rory?" Paris said sleepily.

"Yes Paris?" Rory asked looking at her friend.

"Doyle and I broke up." Paris said then turned around on the sofa asleep again. Rory patted Paris' head for comfort then went to her room. She decided to un-pack later, right now she needed sleep.

When Rory woke up the next morning she was greeted by yells coming from the living room, and two things being thrown, one of which hit her bedroom door. Rory sighed and got up hastily and walked out of her bedroom.

"What is going on?" Rory yelled then took in the sight in front of her. Doyle was standing up in a chair with his hands raised to his face while Paris was below him and had a shoe raised above her head ready to throw at him.

"You cheating bastard!" Paris yelled at him. Doyle moved his hands down from his face for a minute to look at her.

"Paris I'm telling you that I did not cheat. It was just a lunch meeting we had to go over notes!" Doyle yelled back at her. Paris let out a large sigh and then thrust the shoe at him. Doyle quickly tried to move away but it hit him hard on the chest. He let out a small welp. Rory rolled her eyes and returned to her room to fetch her purse and a light jacket then she stormed out of the room. She stopped in the hall and heard Paris yell something else at Doyle and him yell back at her. Rory sighed again and took her cellphone out.

"Hello?" Logan answered just waking up a few minutes before his phone rang.

"Lets move to Australia!" Rory said into the phone as she walked towards her car.

"Why? What happened?" Logan answered as he got out of bed.

"I woke up this morning to Paris and Doyle fighting. I'm so sick of them." She said as she started her car noticing for the first time that she was not wearing shoes. "And I forgot shoes!" she said with a sigh.

"Why don't you come over? The guys are gone already to do something for their dads so we will be alone." Logan suggested.

"That sounds nice, but first I need to go get my shoes." Rory explained as she shut off her car and began to climb out of it.

"Okay, go get your shoes and I will see you in a few minutes." Logan said then they hung-up.

About ten minutes later Rory showed up to Logan's apartment with no shoes and a look of disgust.

"I'm guessing they made up?" Logan asked with a smirk as he let her in. Rory nodded as she gave him a hug.

"Well it could have been worse." Logan said as he shut the door and led them into the living room.

"I doubt it." Rory said taking a seat on his lap as Logan sat in a chair.

"Try walking in on Finn with two girls and a toy." said with a look of disgust.

"Okay you win." Rory said trying not to picture it. Logan laughed at her.

"So do you want to stick around here all day?" Logan asked as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Rory smiled sweetly at him.

"That sounds nice." she said as she gave him a kiss. Logan deepened the kiss and cupped her face with his hand. Rory began to pull up his shirt, and he helped her remove it.

"We should move this to the bedroom." Logan suggested. Rory nodded as she stood up, but their lips were still locked. He pulled on the strings to her pajama pants and pulled them down as they moved through the living room to his bedroom.

When they reached his room Rory layed down on his bed as Logan hovered over her kissing her passionatly on the lips. He struggled to remove her shirt, but she helped him finally get it off, then she pulled down the boxers he was wearing as he pulled down her panties.

Logan moved himself so he was in between Rory's legs as he thrust into her. Rory took in a small breath and Logan started to move in and out of her. She gripped and ran her nails along his back as he began kissing her neck. Rory moved from under him and he layed down on his back as she climb on top of him. Logan closed his eyes as she started moving back and forth and began sucking his neck. He gripped her hips and let his hands follow her swaying move and said her name as she moaned in pleasure. Then they both heard his cellphone begin to ring on his bedstand. Both stopped completely and glanced at the phone then looked at each other. Logan let out a frustrated sigh and answered the phone as Rory kissed his chest.

"yeah?" Logan answered. He listened to the person speaking on the other end. "Well I'm kind of busy right now Finn." he said frustradly. Logan listened again and then sighed once more. "Finn-ugh" Logan said then hung-up on him.

"Everything okay?" Rory asked. Logan's mood lightened and he nodded.

"Just Colin and Finn being stupid." Logan explained. Rory kissed his lips. "Now where were we?" he asked with a sly smile as he deepened the kiss again. Rory began moving back and forth again on top of him and sucking on his neck as he played with her hair and held onto her hips. They both began to moan and were caught up in the heat of the moment they didn't hear the door open right outside the bedroom. Finn walked into Logan's room which had the door open and peered in.

"So you really were busy weren't you Huntzberger? More like getting busy I would say." Finn said as he leaned on the door and watched the couple jump. Logan picked up his phone and threw it at Finn who ran out of the room quickly, but Colin walked in behind him and peered in too.

"Finn you should have told me that Huntzberger was getting laid!" Colin yelled from the door way. "And its about time, he's been in a mood." Colin said to Rory who blushed from under the blankets.

"Colin, leave now!" Logan yelled. "And shut the damn door!" he yelled.

"You're the one who left it open Huntz." he said with a laugh as he walked away shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." Logan said to Rory. Rory just shrugged and kissed him sweetly.

"It's okay, kind of ruined the moment though." she said as she cuddled up next to him. Logan nodded.

"Remind me to kill them later." Logan said as he got comfortable with Rory.

"Will do." Rory said with a nod. She yawned and pulled the blankets up a bit more. They both layed there in a silence for a few minutes then went to sleep.

I hope this chapter made you laugh.. I laughed at a few parts as I typed it. Thank you for the wicked awesome reviews! Oh and I was watching a season 5 episode today (the one where Lorelai picks Rory up from jail after stealing the yaught) and did you notice that her court date was June 3rd..the same day as Luke & Lorelai's almost wedding date? I wonder if there is some hidden significance the writers have with June 3rd? Anyways...please review and I hope you liked it!


	10. Back At Home

**Gilmore girls**

_**Another Logan And Rory Adventure**_

**I do not own any characters, settings, movies, or music in this story. Thanks!**

**Three Months Later:** Logan had to go to England for a month with his father. 

"So let me get this straight. You think Jackie Chan fakes all of his own stunts?" Rory asked her mother as they walked down the street in Stars Hollow.

"Yes! No man can be that talented just ask Luke." Lorelai said as they stepped into Lukes Diner.

"Hey Luke!" Rory yelled at him. He looked up from the counter and smiled.

"Rory! This is a great surprise. What can I get you?" He asked ready to take her order as her and Lorelai sat down at "their" table.

"Coffee and pancakes please. With a side order of please tell me that you do not think Jackie Chan fakes his own stunts too." She said crossing her arms.

"No man is that talented Rory." Luke said as he looked at Lorelai to take her order. Then went to give Cesear the order.

"I'll have the same and see!" Lorelai said to Rory. "It's impossible."

"One day we will meet Jackie Chan and I will prove to you that he does do his own stunts!" Rory said confidently.

"And until that day comes why don't you just change the subject and eat." Luke said putting the plates in front of them.

"Well said." Lorelai said as she took a sip of her coffee. Just as she was about to say something Rory's cellphone began to ring.

"hello?" Rory answered. "What?" Rory asked standing up to look out the window. "Well come in!" Rory said with a smile as she ran out the door

to be greeted by Logan's awaiting arms. "I didn't think you would be back from England for another week." Rory said still in his embrace.

"Well I'm back. This is really me." Logan said with a laugh.

"Come on I'm hungry and Finn is starting to get cranky." Colin whined as he grabbed Stephanie's hand.

"Yep I'm getting cranky. Food now." Finn said pushing them inside.

Everyone ate and talked inside then went to Lorelai's to have a movie night; Gilmore girl style.

"So you tiny things eat all of this food and yet look that good?" Finn asked as he popped some cookie dough in his mouth. Lorelai and Rory

looked at each other then nodded. "My God those are good genes." he said making everyone laugh.

"We should watch Pride & Prejudice next." Stephanie suggested. The girls nodded but all the guys groaned.

"Please anything but that!" Colin pleaded.

"That movie should be burned!" Finn yelled.

"Please no!" Logan whined. All of the girls laughed.

"Luke do you have any objections to the film?" Lorelai asked.

"Many I just choose not to voice them because that only encourages you." Luke said looking at the guys. The girls laughed again.

"Pride and Prejudice it is next!" Lorelai said getting up to get the movie. All of the guys, including Luke, groaned.

Later that night: Everyone decided to turn the movie night into a sleep over so Stephanie and Colin slept on the floor with sleeping bags while Finn took the couch. Luke and Lorelai slept upstairs, and Rory and Logan took her room.

"That movie wasn't half bad." Logan commented.

"I would say not. Finn cried two times and then kissed Stephanie at the end." Rory said with a laugh.

"I saw Colin tearing up too, but then he punched Finn before he actually cried." Logan said as he laid down.

"I'm glad you're back home." Rory said with a smile as she laid down beside him. Logan smiled back at her.

"I missed you too much to stay away Ace." he said sweetly then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I missed you too." Rory said then turned in his embrace.

"Good night Ace."

"Good night Logan."

**Sorry for not updating sooner. School got crazy, but yesterday was my last night and now I'm officially a senior (scary) and on Summer Break. But then I have Band Practice starting in two weeks. bleh. haha. Anyways...I hope you all liked the chapter. It's not one of my best, but its better than nothing right? hehe. Thank you for all of your comments and please keep them coming! Tell me what you would like to see in the story and what you don't. Give me some feedback here! hehe. Adios all!**


	11. Matching Hickey

Gilmore girls

Another Logan And Rory Adventure

I do not own any of the characters, settings...or anything else!

The next day Colin, Steph, Finn, Logan, and Rory all headed back to their apartments. Of course stopping by at Luke's Diner to have breakfast first and to tell him bye. Then they made their way out of the small town each learned to love dearly: Stars Hollow.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Logan asked Rory as she put away some clothes in her room. He took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got to go home and see my mom. Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked.

"I did actually. I'm just glad to be home." Logan said as he grabbed her wrist and gave her a lingering kiss. Rory moved him back so he was laying back on the bed and then moved her legs up so she was strattling him then deepened the kiss. "Really glad to be back." Logan mumbled making Rory smile against his lips.

Logan then began to move his hands up the back of her shirt and un-hooked her bra then worked to get her shirt off and her bra next. Rory leaned up and helped Logan out of his shirt quickly then went back to kiss him again. Logan lifted her on him so he could move straight on the bed instead of on the side of it. He then started un-buttoning her pants as she did his as well. They both quickly helped each other out and shed the remaining clothing on themselves and Rory went back to her previous position and started kissing Logan then began moving down his body. She left a mark on his neck then smirked. Logan laid there oblivious, she thought. She felt as she moved down his chest and stomach with kisses he tightened up and hardened. So she moved back up to strattle him and allowed him to enter her. He let out a long sigh of pleasure when she did so.

As she moved her hips back and forth he moved her hands all of her body and pulled her down for a kiss. Logan felt her begin to quicken her pace and she began moaning against his mouth as they kissed. He smiled to himself then flipped her so she was underneath him. He slowly began to move in and out of her at a torturing pace. She gripped his arms and back and began to dig her nails into his skin. Logan quickned his pace a little and leaned down to kiss her neck. Leaving a mark of his own. Rory moved her hands up and down his sides and chest as she got worked up again. As Logan moved faster both began to moan and finished out.

Logan moved beside her on the bed and fell to the pillows. Both out of breath and a breathing hard. Logan smiled and brought his arm around Rory and kissed the top of her head. She moved closer to him and laid her head on top of his chest as her breathing began to regulate.

"So you really missed me huh?" Logan asked with a smirk. Rory tiredly smacked his arm and let out a small laugh.

"Not at all. Finn and I have a new found romance. It's pretty hott actually. Oops I wasn't supposed to tell you!" Rory said with a laugh. Logan sprung up and began to tickle her. Rory quickly moved off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Rory started the shower and began to got in then heard the door open. She peaked out at Logan from her glass shower door and giggled at him.

"Decided to take a shower?" Logan asked stepping towards her. She nodded and then grabbed the shampoo from inside she was getting ready to use and squirted it at him. It hit him in the chest. Logan and Rory began to laugh as he ran towards her and got in the shower with her.

"I surrender!" Rory said with her arms up as Logan pointed shower gel in her direction. Logan nodded and put the soap down.

They both finished up their shower and then put some sweats on. Logan put some on that he had left there, then they went into the living room to watch a movie together. Rory popped some popcorn.

"What have you two been doing all day?" Paris asked as she walked into the living room. Rory and Logan looked at each other both smirking and shook their heads.

"Nothing." they said in unison then began to laugh. Paris gave them a strange look, shook her head then returned to her room.

"You know Ace, I think I should go away more often." Logan started and only got a smack to the arm.

"Oh really? In that case I don't regret putting that hickey on your neck!" Rory shot back.

"And I don't regret putting the one on your neck either!" Logan said taking in the shocked face Rory was giving him.

"Logan!" Rory yelled getting up to look in a mirror. Logan just sat there laughing at his girlfriend.

**Please review! I love my reviews! Keep them coming please!**


	12. A New Blonde In The Picture

Gilmore girls

Another Logan And Rory Adventure

I do not own any of the characters, settings...or anything else!

Rory returned to the Yale Daily News the next day. It was a busy day for her at the paper and she noticed that everyone kept looking at her, but she continuously ignored it. Finally after hours of the smirks, knowing looks, and whispers she spoke up.

"What! Why do you all keep looking at me like that?" Rory asked everyone. John scratched his neck as if to give her a clue. Rory put her hand to her neck not knowing if she might have had breakfast on her or something then it hit her: the hickey. They had all been staring at the hickey. Rory blushed and sat down in her seat then yelled. "Okay the show is over back to work people!" she said then got on the phone to Logan as soon as she knew everyone was seriously back to work.

"Hello my lovely Ace." Logan greeted with a smirk as he walked to his next class on campus.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Rory asked angrily into the phone.

"Well in the last 24 hours I have done you." Logan said continuing to smirk.

"Everyone in the news room has seen they hickey on my neck and have been whispering about it all morning!" Rory went on.

"Yeah everyone has seen the one that _you_ placed on my neck as well Ace. The other girls are furious by the way." Logan teased. Rory rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay since you don't seem to care about my current dilema do you want to grab something to eat tonight?" Rory asked trying to change the subject.

"Wrong; I do care. I'm just having a bit too much fun with his. And yes dinner sounds good. The pub?" he asked as he stepped into his classroom and took his usual seat next to Finn.

"Sounds good." Rory said getting distracted by the work in front of her.

"Okay and you're typing so I will talk to you later." Logan said with a chuckle as he began poking Finn to wake him.

"Okay. Love you."

"Me too." Logan said then hung-up. Rory rolled her eyes and smiled. He wouldn't ever say 'I love you' to her on the phone when he was around other people only when he was alone. He said it was a guy thing.

Later that day Logan came to Rory's door and knocked. Stephanie answered the door since Rory was still in her room brushing her hair.

"Hey." Logan said as he took a step forward to come in. Stephanie moved to the side of the door to allow him entrance.

"Hey. No Colin?" Stephanie asked as she looked around the door to see if he was there as well.

"No, when I left he was in his room typing up a report for his history class." Logan explained as Rory came out of her room and gave Logan a kiss.

"Oh. I should bring him something over to eat." Stephanie thought out loud.

"That would be a very good girlfriend thing of you to do right now." Logan said then turned to Rory. "You ready Ace?'' he asked. Rory nodded and he grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

"So I decided since you had such a rough day at the paper today because of the hickey I would make it up to you so we're going to the chinese place instead." Logan explained. Rory smiled at him and kissed his cheek as he pulled out of Yale.

"You're such a good boyfriend." Rory said with a smile. Logan nodded.

"And you're such a good girlfriend Ace." Logan said back taking her hand in his. Rory gave him a confused look so he went on. "I had girls after me still, but once they saw the hickey on my neck they backed off. Thank God, it was getting to be too much to handle." Logan explained to her. Rory shook her head with a smile.

"Well then maybe I should have done that a while ago." Rory said with a laugh.

"And hey I don't have to worry about any guys going after you anymore!" Logan pointed out. Rory nodded.

"But you wouldn't have had to worry about that anyways. You know I'm all yours." Rory said sweetly as they pulled into the restraunt parking lot. Logan gave her a quick kiss then they stepped out of the car and walked up hand in hand together.

Inside the waiter said it would be an hour and a half to be seated and asked for the last name. Logan said 'Huntzberger' and they amazingly found them a table to sit at. Rory rolled her eyes at this, but didn't complain. A waitress came around to take their drink orders and then minutes later their food orders. As they waited they talked about random things going on at school and with their friends then someone walked up behind Rory.

"Logan man it's been a while since I have seen you." the blonde said. Logan stood up and gave him a man-hug and smiled at him.

"Dugrey where have you been?" Logan asked. Rory's head shot up at the name but could only see the back of the blonde in front of her.

"I go to Princeton now." Tristen explained.

"Oh sorry Ace I didn't mean to be rude. Tristen this is my girlfriend Rory. Rory this is Tristan." Logan said. Tristen turned around and looked down shocked.

"Mary?"


	13. You're My Ace

Gilmore girls

Another Logan And Rory Adventure

I do not own any of the characters, settings...or anything else!

"Mary?" Tristan asked with a smile. Rory slowly stood up and greeted him with a polite hug.

"Hello Tristan." she said then took a sit again. Logan looked between the two with a confused expression on his face.

"You two know each other?" Logan asked. Rory nodded.

"We went to Chilton together until I got sent off to military school."

"So you're Mary?" Logan asked with an amused expression. Rory again just nodded un-fazed by the events in front of her.

"I never would have thought one that you would settle down Huntz and two that it would be with the lovely Mary here." Tristan said.

"Okay will you stop with the 'Mary'? I didn't like it in Highschool and I still do not like it now." Rory said getting irritated. "I'm going to the bathroom." she told Logan. As she stood she tucked her hair behind her ear and grabbed her purse.

"So by the looks of it you're not a Mary anymore." Tristan said with a smirk firmly in place.

"And just where do you get off making that assumption?" Rory asked really getting irritated with the infamous Tristan Dugrey once again.

"Well for starters the Mary I knew," Tristan says placing his hands over his heart then turning to Logan. "and loved." winks at Logan then turns back to Rory. "would never wear that dress. Don't get me wrong though its a very lovely dress. Two you're Logan Huntzbergers girlfriend. Third and my final point: you both have matching hickey's on your necks." Tristan said knowing he had just proved his point by the look on Rory's face.

Rory blushed and then turned to make her way to the restroom. 'Unbelievable' she thought.

"You just really pissed her off I hope you know that." Logan said taking a seat once again. Tristan took the chair Rory was previously occupied in accross from Logan.

"Yeah I know, but what can you do. So you're serious about her?" Tristan asked still baffled by all the news that had flooded him.

"Yes she's amazing. Anyone who spends five minutes with her could figure that out. It sounds as if you did in highschool." Logan said with a grin.

"Well it's good to see you but my date has just arrived." Tristan said pointing to the blonde behind Logan looking at him. "Call me sometime though we should definitly get together." he said just before he walked his date to their table. Logan just nodded.

Soon Rory returned after about five minutes of being in the bathroom to avoid anymore of Tristan Dugrey she couldn't bare to see and took her previous spot accross the table from Logan.

"So that's some interesting news." Logan said looking right at Rory. "No idea you were so _close _to Tristan." he went on.

Rory scoffed. "He has a bigger ego than anyone I have ever met and he is so lucky that I controled myself here and went to the bathroom to compose myself because if I hadn't he might have been taken to the emergency room with more than one injury for them to look at." Rory ranted. Logan just sat accross from her amused. "I do not find this funny Logan. I'm beginning to rant like Lane!"

Logan reached accross the table and took Rory's hand in his. "Hey he's gone, and besides if it makes you feel any better I wanted to kick his ass when I found out you are _his Mary. _You're never going to be his Mary and the way it sounds never were. You're always, if I have anything to do with it and don't screw this whole relationship up miserably, going to be my Ace." Logan said sweetly. Rory smiled at him and leaned over the table to give him a sweet kiss.

The waiter soon came and they finished up their evening at the restraunt never discussing Mr. Tristan Dugrey again. They then headed home for a much needed movie night.

"So do you want to watch A Nightmare Before Christmas or Willy Wonka?" Rory asked holding up the two dvd's.

"I must say that I'm getting a little burnt out of Willy Wonka so lets switch it up a bit and watch A Nightmare Before Christmas." Logan answered. Rory nodded and put the dvd in.

After a few minutes of silence Rory looked up at Logan from her position in his arms. He was watching the movie contently.

"I'm glad I'm with you Logan." Rory said breaking his gaze from the television. He smiled down at her and gave her a kiss.

"I'm glad I'm with you too Ace."

**Please review! I hope you all liked it.**


	14. Busy Days And Nights

**Another Logan And Rory Adventure**

**Gilmore girls**

**I do not own anything to do with this story. Just my ideas ;).**

The next few weeks were hectic for Rory with the newspaper. She and Logan had barely anytime together at all and she had hardly even spoke to her mother. Deadlines were due for the paper and for papers to go in at school as well and on top of that it seemed she had test after test in all of her classes. To say the least Rory Gilmore was worn out. As she finished up her last article for the day she took a deep breath. Everything was finally turned in and she only had one test to study for tonight. This she thought, she would do after a much needed rest. As she closed her laptop computer she sneezed for about the tenth time in the last twenty minutes but just grabbed a tissue and continued to pack her belongings.

"Gilmore are you sick?" Paris asked standing in front of her right before Rory could get the chance to stand and make her exit.

"No I'm fine Paris." Rory answered then went on to standing only to have Paris walk closer to her. "What are you doing Paris?" Rory asked frustrated.

"You seem to have a fever, you're as white as a ghost, you have been sneezing like a mad woman, and coughing like a forty year old that has smoked five packs of ciggerettes all their life. So to answer my own question I would say yes you are sick." Paris concluded. Rory rolled her eyes and stood up in front of Paris.

"I said I was fine. I have way too much to do to be sick. Now if you'll excuse me I have a test to study for and a much needed nap." Rory said brushing past her. Paris just shook her head at the girl and returned to her desk to get back to work.

When Rory arrived at her dorm room there was a sign on the door reading 'Just to show how much I care...'. She opened the door and found pink and white flower petals trailed to her bedroom. She walked into her bedroom and gasped at the sight in front of her. On her bed was a giant teddi bear and red rose petals covering the top of her comforter. As well as all over the floor. She made a mental note of making Logan clean this up. On her desk there was a crystal vase with a dozen red roses in it and a note reading:

_"We haven't spent much time together lately so don't make any plans tonight. I want it to be just the two of us. Be ready at 6._

_Love,_

_Logan_

Rory smiled at the note and then turned back to her bed. Beneath the giant teddi bear was a sizeable box. Rory smiled and hurried over to the box to open it. She delicately un-tied the blue ribbon the top of the white lid and then carefully slid off the lid. Her eyes widened at the sight of the white dress beneath it with the silk blue bow that tied around the waist. It was a vintage rockabilly styled dress. She found blue heels to go with it and a silver heart necklace locket as well. Rory smiled and decided that she could find time to take her nap tomorrow because she had to start getting ready now.

Once Rory was out of the shower she blow-dryed her hair and then began to curl it. She put it up in a pony-tail with her bangs down and slight curls coming down. She then applied her make-up and changed out of her robe and into the gorgous dress waiting for her on the bed. Rory smiled when she put it on. 'Fits like a glove' she thought and then put on the necklace and shoes. Curiosity got the best of her so she opened the locket just to see if Logan had put anything inside of it and smiled at what she saw. A picture of them together was placed there from Martha's Vinyard on one side and 'I love you' with a rose was placed on the other. 'Perfect' she thought and then hopped up from the bed when she heard someone knock on the door.

On the other side of the door stood Logan in a black suit holding a single white rose with a smirk on his face.

"You look beautiful." Logan said with a grin. Rory looked down at the dress and smiled.

"I love the dress..and everything. Thank you." she said then gave him a kiss as he handed her the flower.

"The night's not over yet Ace, are you ready?'' he asked. Rory nodded and took his hand.

**Next chapter will be what Logan has planned...don't hate me k? hehe. Thanks for all of the reviews they mean a lot you're all awesome. Sorry for the lack of updates. Summer band consumes all of your time. Please forgive me. I have noticed not a lot of people have been updating though! The stories I love to read are rarely updated and that makes me sad. School starts for me next week (Monday) so I will try to update again before then but I can't make any promises. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It was fun to write. Review please...tell me what you think!**


	15. Carriage ride through Central Park

Another Logan and Rory Adventure

Gilmore Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Last time: "The night's not over yet Ace, are you ready?'' he asked. Rory nodded and took his hand.

Logan held the door open for Rory as they got into the Limo which Frank was driving. Logan told Frank they were ready and sat back in his seat. He took Rory's hand in his and kissed her knuckles then let it remain on his leg. Rory had a goofy grin on her face and just kept looking over at Logan with a smile.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Logan asked finally smiling at his goofy girlfriend.

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you and how incredibly lucky I am to have you." Rory said with the same goofy grin on her face. Logan smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too and believe me. I'm the lucky one." He said.

"So can you tell me one thing?" Rory asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that because it would ruin the surprise. I can just tell you that it take about twenty to thirty minutes to get there." He said with a wink. Rory smiled and had a pretty good idea where they were going, just not the whole plan yet.

Frank soon enough pulled up to a sidewalk close to Central Park in New York City. He came around and held the door open for the couple. Logan thanked him then took Rory's hand in his and guided her to their destination.

"Here we are." Logan said as they stood in front of a white carriage and black horses.

"Logan. This is amazing!" Rory said as he helped her in. Logan just smiled and kissed her. As the man took them around the park Rory snuggled up to Logan's arm and took in all the amazing lights of New York. Logan just watched her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen he thought.

"Rory." Logan said as they got away from people walking along side the carriage and some of the excitement had vanished.

"hmm?" Rory answered as she looked over at him.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me before we do anything else tonight?"

"Sure anything." Rory answered with a kind smile. Logan reached into his pocket and held something in his hand. He turned more towards Rory so they were fully facing each other.

"I was wondering if you would bring me the greatest joy in all my life, to marry me?" Logan asked nervously as he held out a blue box with a ring inside. Rory began to tear up. She looked around her wanting to memorize everything from this moment then smiled at him.

"Of course!" Rory said then hugged him and began to cry. Logan himself had a few tears down his cheeks as well. He tenderly kissed her on the lips and then slid the ring onto her ring finger. Then he handed her his cell phone.

"You're supposed to call your mom. She told me that she wanted to be the first person you talked to, besides me of course, after I asked." Logan explained.

"You mean you asked for my mothers permission first?" Rory asked astonished.

"Of course. I couldn't very well marry Lorelei Gilmore's daughter without her permission now could I?" he asked with a laugh.

"You truly are perfect.'' Rory said with a kiss.

****

A/N: Okay I am so so sorry for the wait!!! I hope I didn't lose too many fans with the LONG wait! I will have more up soon. Promise this time (and I will keep it). I hope you all enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it. Were you expecting this to happen?? hehe


	16. Perfection

**Another Logan & Rory Adventure**

**I do not own anything. Just my own ideas :).**

Logan was still not finished with the night. After their carriage ride Frank picked hem up again. Rory had called Lorelei already. She was genuinely happy for them.

"Now where are we going?" Rory asked sweetly not paying any attention to their destination. She was fixated on Logan.

"To dinner" Logan said simply.

"That's good. I'm starving!" Rory said as she clutched her stomach.

"Well I wouldn't want you to go hungry Ace!" Logan said sweetly and kissed her cheek.

Frank stopped a couple of minutes later. He held the door open for the newly engaged couple.

"We get to eat at Hard Rock Café" Rory asked excitedly as she started up at the building. Logan smiled and nodded.

" I wanted this night to be perfect for you and I know you would prefer a cheeseburger over some fancy dinner, so here we are." Rory kissed his cheek and then they happily walked in. They were immediately seated at a booth. The waitress came to take their drink orders. Both cokes.

"Logan, this night has been absolutely amazing! Thank you so much." Rory said as she leaned over the table to kiss him. Logan smiled.

"Anything for you Ace." Logan replied just as the waitress returned with their drinks and to take their dinner orders. They both ordered tehir food and sat there in silence taking in the whole evening.

Rory kept looking down at her new ring turning it around and round.

"Is everything okay Ace?" Logan asked rather nervously.

"Yes, everything is perfect. Honestly." Rory replied with a smile.

"Then what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the ring because if there is I can get you something different if you like-" Logan began to ramble, but Rory cut him off.

"No Logan, it's nothing like that. I love th ring really. I'm just thinking about the future. We're not even out of college yet. I'm not saying I don't want to marry you because I do. More than anything, it's just I don't think this is going to be easy." Rory explained.

"Ace, you have nothing to worry about. I know it will be hard, but you will have me right there with you every step of the way. We're a team and we can get through this together." Logan reassured her. Rory smiled and nodded. Then the waitress came to bring their food.

"Hey Logan. One other question."

"Yea Ace?"

"Do your parents know that you were going to ask me to marry you?" Rory asked nervously.

"Yes. I told them last week. My dad was happy, he even gave me the ring." Logan replied. Rory looked at him relieved.

After finishing their dinner they went back outside to find Frank. Logan held the door open for Rory and climbed in after her.

"So where to now?" Rory asked with a yawn. She still really wasn't feeling great but she was trying to get passed that.

"Just one more surprise." Logan said as he sat back with his future wife.

A/N: Okay so I told you that I would update sooner :). I hope you all liked this chapter. It's leading up to something kind of big next. Finn and Colin will be in the next chapter as well as Steph and Rory. Oh and btw can you believe the previews for next weeks episode? I read the spoilers and to say the least I am not happy. :(


End file.
